fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dynasty101Warriors
Chat come to chat now (talk) 08:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) hi :)GrAyLu Foreva! (talk) 06:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Jeryaza sortyo ? i ? ? ? ? ? cabnjt writttte proeprly i hafd an ? ? ? ? ? litle ? a ccitdnt so i'm injactiveo;i andf is r t ? ? the;o 'jerzx a pa ge locked? i am prewty suter i removwed thew lo9ckj Team Badge Hi Dynasty~ Hope you can make a team badge for our Update Complete! Team. And if you want to join our team, please left a message on my talkpage. --Laven 06:02,12/10/2012 :Ok~ I'll start to make the guild page now~ --Laven 10:26,12/10/2012 Hmm~ Well done, Dynasty. Glad to have you as our coding expert. --Laven 13:00,12/10/2012 :Btw, I have created the application form. It seems to have some problems in it so can you fix it here? XD --Laven 05:33,12/11/2012 Snapshot Plz upload the logo of snapshot guild and what about the guild status thing? And the former badge? if u r thr plz come to chat (talk) 14:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dynasty~ About the MoTM badge thingy for her~ Can you make it? I had told Wing to upload her profile picture for the badge so there's no need to find a picture of Jellal. Make it orange please. xD The words should be: This user was the Update Complete! Team Mage of the Month for December 2012. And link the image to her profile. Thanks! -- Work I just want to crop the image of Lyon and Lucy. Here are the links: http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lyon_makes_a_bet.png and http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucy_in_x791.png I hope u can do it. 13:44,3/7/2013 13:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Need Help Dynasty, I want to make it shadowed around the box. plese tell me the codes. (talk) 04:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) please forget about the upper message I am done (talk) Thank you dynasty for helping me create this- Appleplum > Appleplum > 04:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Application Plz fill the application form for becoming an admin and plz reply 07:43,3/9/2013 07:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) APPLICATION for ur guild Red has made the application for ur . Plz check if u agree with it and don't come to me if u find it wrong :-P here's the link - http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Couples_Wiki:Snapshot_Guild and plz fill up the example section. 07:42,3/10/2013 07:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Guild Hi Dynasty~ Just so you know, I would like to join your guild. I've already passed an application form. 08:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity status Hi Dynasty.... Please be noted that you have been tagged as inactive in the Update Complete! Team. Due to new rules, your jobs have been removed and are now opened to other members to take and complete. I will give you some time to complete jobs that are worth to 3,000 until 1st April. If not, then I may have to excommunicate you from the team. Please reply me if you have any reasons for being inactive throughout these months so that I may give you a longer time limit depends on your situation. Thanks. -- Screenshots Hi Dynasty, umm, can the screenshot can be not Fairy Tail? My other Screen shots seems to be others. 04:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) well, here the 1 is a game, not anime, but somewhat A kind of fairytail, because of the apparel is lucy's. The other 2 is of course, Fairy Tail 08:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) here are the pictures: Am I be posting in the Guild's talk page or not ? 08:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Join it Dynasty-san I wanna join your guild. Shall I fill the application form that has been posted on the talk page of the guild. Appleplum > 04:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Snapshot Okay okay, Dynasty-san. I filled the application form. and for the photos, will these do: Appleplum > 05:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Arvee needs to be 100% smart (~ O w O)~　.(O . O" .) Ellow , Just so you know-ness, Me, Arvee100smart will be out for 2-3 days. Sorry to say this but I will be back as soon as possible. So don't forget to leave me a message or 3. Love, Arvee100smart. Re:Help Aww, sorry Dynasty, but I can't help just yet with lots of stuff burden on my back. I still have to do many things and that keeps me busy, of course. So... sorry if I can't help yet. Maybe i'll join after I finish these jobs. Please be considerate. Good eve. Congrats Hey Dynasty u now r an admin. I hope u work well.Tell me whih color u want for the username except red and orange?and the questions u asked; it'll be decided afterwards and what is header and float? Plz reply and use this instead of this 17:29,3/19/2013 17:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, hi, Dynasty! Congratulations for becoming an admin! I'm sure you'll be great in your position! :) And I'm not jealous... Maybe a little bit. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:49,3/19/2013 You deserved it! ^^ Don't worry, I'm not that kind of person. :P [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 19:15,3/20/2013 Message Dynasty, Is this okay? I still haven't added manga images, but I have done the Fanart and Cosplay. Is it good enough? Thankyou Dynasty. And I am really really sorry because I have not been able to play that game yet. Sorry. I really want to play but I have taken many jobs. On the other hand, I am not staying online for very long in the mornings and I usually lag off at nights. But I will definately try to play it. ^_^ Message Umm......sorry to disturb you again, but, have a look at Natza. You told me to change few images, and so I did. If there is any mistake or any incomplete work, please inform me. Thank you and Sorry. I get it . Thank you Dynasty. I will be prepared. 16:32, March 31, 2013 Hey Dynny I passed my application form!!